ninjagocharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Karlof
Karloff is a minor character set to appear in 2015. He has the ability to turn into durable steel and was a competitor in The Tournament of Elements. In Only One Can Remain, his element was stolen by Chen. Background Karlof was born as a descendant of the Elemental Master of Metal. While refining his craft in his homeland of Metalonia, he worked as an aeronautical engineer responsible constructing Roto Jets. Eventually, he received an invitation to Master Chen's Tournament of Elements. The Invitation Karlof was among the people with elemental powers aboard theship that brought them to Chen's Island. While on the ship, the Ninja passed him training with a punching bag. He was later seen trying to fight a reluctant Skylor, until Kai came over, and a fight between him and Karlof ensued. Just as Karlof was about to finish the fight, Clouse called him off. Only One Can Remain When the ship arrived at Chen's Island, Karlof pushed Kai out of the way, nearly setting off another fight. The Master of Metal was later present as Chen explained how the Tournament works. When he asked what he would win, Chen replied that if he moves on to where he wins every match, he will get the best fortunes. Karlof was then seen fighting Kai for a Jadeblade, and he came out victorious. Just as he was about to go put it on the statue, Kai unscrewed the metal fist holding the Jadeblade and stole the weapon. Karlof furiously claimed that Kai cheated as the Red Ninja fled with the Jadeblade. Later, Karlof admitted that he didn't want to come to the Tournament. Chen said that he was "sad" to hear that the brute did not enjoy his stay before dropping him through a trapdoor, immediately making Kai feel somewhat guilty. Karlof was later brought to an Anacondrai Cultist ceremony to get his powers absorbed from Chen, who explained that "only one could remain." He then drained Karlof of his Metal element as Zugu and Eyezor held him there, causing Karlof to be weakened for a second only to find his powers stolen. Chen instructed them to take him to the Factory, and the Cultists dragged Karlof away, into the darkness. Ninja Roll After being sent to work in the Noodle Factory, Karlof is shown to have given up hope of escape and refusesCole's proposal for help, instead trying to get him to work. When Cole catches sight of Zane in a prison cell, Karlof pretends to be tying his shoe to momentarily distract Zugu and prevent Cole from being caught. Spy for a Spy Surprised that Cole is in a good mood because of finding Zane, Karlof begins to wish he had friends or allies that would help him. As Cole explained he would try to free Zane and escape the first chance he got, Karlof had him promise to not forget him and the others. When Cole made his move, everyone cheered hm on. Later, upon hearing that the other Masters would pay for his actions and remembering his promise to Karlof, Cole decided to stay behind and free the captives while Zane leaves the Island. Despite being imprisoned for so long, Zane chose to stay as well to help the others. The Day of the Dragon When Karlof saw Lloyd summon his Elemental Dragon, he said "Karlof wish he could do that." to Griffin Turner, who was standing next to him. Later when he summoned his dragon he said "Metal dragon make Karlof very happy happy!" The Corridor of Elders Karlof eventually received a message from Neuro and regrouped with the other Masters at the Samurai X Cave. There, Wu explained that their only chance to stop Chen's army would be to face them at the Corridor of Elders. Karlof fought alongside the Ninja in the ensuring battle, and when Cole thanked the Masters for their help after they achieved victory, the Master of Metal noted that it was better than fighting against them. He later helped clean up the Corridor. Weapons and Abilities Karlof wields a pair of metal fists that greatly enhance his punching power. Karlof had the power to turn his body into hard metal before losing it to Master Chen. Even without this power, he appears extremely durable—he is completely unharmed when Kai throws Fire straight at him. Trivia * When Karlof uses his elemental power, he slightly grows in size. * Karlof has very poor vocabulary and speaks in the third person due to being unfamiliar with the common language. * He and Kai were somewhat rivals in the beginning of the season, yet at the end of "The Corridor of Elders" episode, Karlof is seen hugging Jay and Kai. * Karlof was the first person to lose in the Tournament because he was not able to obtain a Jadeblade. ** Though, technicly, that spot belongs to Kai who cheated to gain the Jadeblade Karlof had won in fair combat. * His former home was in Metalonia, and his job was as a Roto Jet Mechanic. So when Cole, Zane, and Karlof planned to escape the Noodle Factory, Zane made a blueprint while Karlof built the Roto Jet. * Karlof is one of two non-ninja Elemental Masters that they make a minifigure of, the other being Griffin Turner. Set Appearances * 70756 Dojo Showdown